Flight Plan Of Disaster
by kittynboots47834
Summary: It's raining and memories return, but as the memories return, pain returns aswell. While returning to her memories, the plane starts to fall apart. Will she survive and what will happen to all the passengers?SessKag and many others!


_**Flight Plan Of Disaster**_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

The rain hit the window of the plane as we flew over the coastal waters of Australia. My heart raced. I was finally leaving everything behind. My life. My job. This was a new beginning.

Gazing out among the pale grey sky, I noticed how everything looked so different from up here than it did on the ground. It was a lot smaller. Everything looked like it belonged in a child's toy box. But as I watched memories of my life I was leaving behind flooded my mind.

_Every memory I had . . .

* * *

_

_It was raining the day my father died. He was the only family I had left. My father and I were inseparable ever since the time my mother passed away. I was three when that happened. But on the funeral, everything changed. My step-mother decided to disown me from the family, kicking me out of the only safe haven I had. _

_So I struggled to find I place to live. A place where I could enjoy life from my step-mother. I found that place. A nice place off of the beach, a beach house you could say. I loved it there. It was a place where I could live my life in secrecy. But secrets don't last for long. My stepmother found out where I lived, checking on me. She didn't believe in me or my decisions. That was why I was disowned, abandoned by my family. _

_As the weeks past on, my father's will had taken in place. I was left with money, money I could use to start the job I wanted to do. My step-mother took that away from me, keeping the money for herself. Leaving me with nothing. She never even gave me anything from my father. The only influential person in my life.

* * *

_

I drifted back when a voice came over the intercom. Everyone started to wake up from their dreams.

" Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We seem to be hitting some turbulence. Please stay seated." The voice clicked off.

Instincts kicked in. Something wasn't right. But that feeling soon faded away and another memory from my past took over.

* * *

" _Kagome!" My step-mother cried from the kitchen. " Get your ass over here! Now!" _

_I watched myself scurry to the kitchen. " But mommy, I was going to see daddy!"_

_My step-mother turned around, hitting me with a metal spatula. Repeatedly hitting me over and over. I fell into a heap on the floor, bleeding from my mouth._

" _Mommy!" I cried pulling on her pant's leg. " What did I do!" Tears rolled down my face. _

" _YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She raised her arm with the utensil, becoming ready to strike me again. " YOU KNOW THAT YOUR DADDY ISN'T HOME YET! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF!"_

" _But I heard him pull into the driveway!" I curled into a defense position, protecting my face. I felt the blow this time on my back . . .

* * *

_

This time I snapped back from the plane shaking. I buckled my seatbelt. Many people waking up wondering what was going on. The plane started to shake like a baby's rattle. Hearing a click, then silence, everyone listened intently.

" Ladies and gentlemen, this your captain speaking. We are hitting upper atmosphere turbulence. If there is going to be any emergency, we will tell you." The voice clicked off again. People started to panic. Stewardesses tried desperately to calm people down.

Another hit, but this time something snapped. Everybody went in silence. People were crying, scared of what might happen. We knew what was going to happen. Another hit and the plane was going to snap in two pieces.

We watched and waited in silence. Fear was strong in the plane. Emotions ran wild. The hit came, breaking the tail end of the plane off. People flying into the air. Papers, books, clothing. Anything and everything was flying out of the plane.

Objects that were flying through the air hit people on the way out of the back. People were hit with books. One man was pierced through the head with a pair scissors from an emergency kits. Blood flew back into my face. Oxygen packs fell from their emergency slots. Screaming and shouting passengers grabbed their only supply of the life needed gas.

As I watched people, the light became faint. There was nothing left. I was losing consciousness. Drifting away, I watched people's faces in horror.

_Were we all going to die . . ._

_Or is there something more to this . . .

* * *

_

AN: Hehehehehehehe! New story. Got bored. Hope you enjoyed it! . Thanx for the support! Review please! Kitty!


End file.
